


New Year's Eve

by Lovelymaknaes



Category: GOT7, K-pop, KARA (Band), Real Person Fiction, 룸메이트 | Roommate (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelymaknaes/pseuds/Lovelymaknaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"New Year, new start. That’s what I told myself on the night of December 30th when all I could think about was all the regrets I had from the past year."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's been over a week since New Year's Eve, but I've really been wanting to write a story about it. Hope you guys like it! I also started to write my content here because it's a lot more convenient than a tumblr post.

New Year, new start. That’s what I told myself on the night of December 30th when all I could think about was all the regrets I had from the past year. 

2015 was no doubt, one of the best (and busiest) years of my life. Got7 finally got a number one song, and I made appearances on too many variety shows to count. But I couldn’t ever shake the terrible feeling in my gut, as I realized all of the people I let fade away. There was countless times when I wanted to talk to people, okay more like one person in particular, but I let myself get caught up by the mess of being an idol. I could feel a headache creeping up on me, as I tried my best not to think about all of this. My eyes were squeezed shut until I couldn’t take it anymore, I picked up my phone.

 

I had already pressed the call button before I could completely process what exactly I was doing. My heart was beating at an alarmingly fast rate when I heard a muffled voice through the phone after the third ring. 

“Jackson? Is everything alright? You know it’s like one in the morning,” Youngji mumbled, sounding concerned yet confused at the same time. I grinned at the sound of her voice. I grinned even wider when I realized that she still had picked up even though it was late, and it’s been months since I last talked to her. 

“Um Jackson are you there?” Youngji asked, a little more awake now. 

“Uhh…Oh ye-yeah I’m here,” my face felt like it was on fire, and I also wanted to slap myself from sounding so stupid. 

“So why’d you call?” I tried to come up with a good answer, but I couldn’t think of anything except from the simple fact that I just…missed her. 

“I missed… um saying Merry Christmas to you last week,” I quickly stuttered. It was lame, I know, but I panicked. She asked if that was all I called her for, and I thought I heard her words slightly quiver from disappointment. I didn’t want her to hang up, and I found myself wishing we were at her mom’s café… like the old days.

“Wait… what are you doing tomorrow on New Year’s Eve?” I asked a little desperately.

“No-nothing… I’m just hanging out with my family… but don’t most of the idols have to do a broadcast that day to celebrate the end of the year? And…why do you ask?” I could hear her blush in the beginning which made me smile, but my smile quickly dissipated when I thought of tomorrow’s schedule that would keep me until midnight at KBS. 

“I asked because I was just…curious,” I quickly cringed at how nonchalant and unconcerned I sounded, and that it was the complete opposite of what I wanted to say. 

“Oh, okay,” I heard her say very quietly. Awkward silence ensued for what felt like eternity. I cleared my throat and tried to make small talk, but eventually we both had nothing to say. Once we both decided to end the call, I threw my head in a pillow in frustration and closed my eyes, feeling even more like garbage than I had before I dialed her number.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I didn’t feel much better the next day, but I tried to pump myself up before the broadcast. Bambam could tell I wasn’t really in the best mood, and he offered to go get some ice cream or something. I just gave him a sad little smile and skulked back to my room. I stayed in bed until I had to go to the event which was supposed to start at 6 pm. Got7 got there a hour early to rehearse for special stages we had to do with other groups, but my mind was elsewhere the entire time. I kept anxiously glancing towards the watch I was wearing, and that made me slip up a couple times. No one said anything though, and eventually we were released to go to our waiting room. I was pacing all around the room as the minutes continued to tick by, midnight felt like it was coming faster and faster. 

 

By the time the boys and I finished performing our special stage, it was already 11 pm. We weren’t allowed to go anywhere because all the singers were supposed to do a special countdown together at the end of the show. My mind was racing, trying to figure out what I wanted to do. The thought of me actually going to see Youngji before the end of this year hadn’t been something I really considered I would be able to do. Until it was 15 minutes ‘til 12 and all the reasonable judgment (and fear) finally left my body. I was backstage with literally everyone else because we all had to be on standby for the countdown. I frantically looked around to see if there was a clear path to the exit, and thankfully, there was a path that was a little less crowded. I dashed out of the backstage area as fast as I could, ignoring the frantic yelling I heard from producers and the confusion from my fellow colleagues. I think I heard footsteps coming after me, but I was out of the building in record time. Seriously, it only took me two minutes which was a little insane. I looked around for a taxi, but the streets were full of people trying to get the best view of fireworks. Good news is that Youngji’s family only lived a mile away from KBS (I know this because Youngji’s mom used to invite me for dinner when I was missing my mom). Bad news is that I only had 10 minutes to get there. I cursed under my breath, and started running like my life depended on it. 

 

I had almost given up twice before finally seeing a familiar building come in to my view. I was disgustingly sweaty, and I was wheezing every time I tried to breathe. I didn’t care though, my mind was buzzing too much to register that my lungs felt like they were on fire. I had two minutes left when I rang their doorbell. My heart beating a little faster with every moment that passed by. The door opened after what felt like eternity (it had only been like a couple of seconds), and I froze. 

“Who is-” Youngji had been in the middle of opening the door, and finally saw me in the middle of her sentence. Her eyes went wide in shock, and she stood still. Both of us didn’t say anything, we just stared at each other like we couldn’t believe that the other person was there. I took her hand to make sure I wasn’t dreaming, and I smiled as the warmth of her hand spread into mine. I guess that got both of us out of our astonishment because she started to smile to. I hadn’t seen her smile like that in months, and it made my stomach feel like it was doing somersaults.

“What are you doing here?” she said quietly, “I thought you had your broadcast? I know you can’t leave those things. You’ll get in trouble.”

“I may or may not have run away and broke some rules, just to see a certain person…” I replied. I was cut short by Youngji. She had wrapped her arms around my neck, and she reached up to put her lips on mine. Everything else didn’t matter at that moment. I vaguely heard Youngji’s family yell “5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!!!” in the house and fireworks boomed in the background, illuminating everything around us in color. I grabbed her waist, and pulled her closer. I felt her smile, as I kissed her back. She ran her fingers through my hair, and I made a small sound. I kind of moved forward until she was leaning against the door. I pressed against her, and we kissed a little more fiercely. It was as if we were saying all the things we've been wanting to say to each other for months now through this kiss. She pulled back first after a while and put her forehead against mine. 

“Happy New Year,” she whispered as she met me in the eyes, “but lets go inside, it’s cold. Plus, my mom will probably be really excited to see you. She’s wanted to invite you to dinner for a while.” I smiled widely, and Youngji took my hand and led me inside.


End file.
